Angiogenesis is a fundamental process required for normal growth and development of tissues, and involves the proliferation of new capillaries from pre-existing blood vessels. Angiogenesis is not only involved in embryonic development and normal tissue growth, repair, and regeneration, but is also involved in the female reproductive cycle, establishment and maintenance of pregnancy, and in repair of wounds and fractures. In addition to angiogenesis which takes place in the normal individual, angiogenic events are involved in a number of pathological processes, notably tumor growth and metastasis, and other conditions in which blood vessel proliferation, especially of the microvascular system, is increased, such as diabetic retinopathy, psoriasis and arthropathies. Inhibition of angiogenesis is useful in preventing or alleviating these pathological processes.
On the other hand, promotion of angiogenesis is desirable in situations where vascularization is to be established or extended, for example after tissue or organ transplantation, or to stimulate establishment of collateral circulation in tissue infarction or arterial stenosis, such as in coronary heart disease and thromboangitis obliterans.
Because of the crucial role of angiogenesis in so many physiological and pathological processes, factors involved in the control of angiogenesis have been intensively investigated. A number of growth factors have been shown to be involved in the regulation of angiogenesis; these include fibroblast growth factors (FGFs), platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF), transforming growth factor α (TGFα), and hepatocyte growth factor (HGF). See, for example, Folkman et al., “Angiogenesis”, J. Biol. Chem., 1992 267 10931-10934 for a review.
It has been suggested that a particular family of endothelial cell-specific growth factors and their corresponding receptors is primarily responsible for stimulation of endothelial cell growth and differentiation, and for certain functions of the differentiated cells. These factors are members of the PDGF family, and appear to act via endothelial receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs). Hitherto four vascular endothelial growth factor subtypes have been identified. Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), now known as VEGF-A, has been isolated from several sources. VEGF-A shows highly specific mitogenic activity against endothelial cells, and can stimulate the whole sequence of events leading to angiogenesis. In addition, it has strong chemoattractant activity towards monocytes, can induce plasminogen activator and plasminogen activator inhibitor in endothelial cells, and can also influence microvascular permeability. Because of the latter activity, it is also sometimes referred to as vascular permeability factor (VPF). The isolation and properties of VEGF have been reviewed; see Ferrara et al., “The Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor Family of Polypeptides”, J. Cellular Biochem., 1991 47 211-218 and Connolly, “Vascular Permeability Factor: A Unique Regulator of Blood Vessel Function”, J. Cellular Biochem., 1991 47 219-223.
More recently, three further members of the VEGF family have been identified. These are designated VEGF-B, described in International Patent Application No. PCT/US96/02957 (WO 96/26736) by Ludwig Institute for Cancer Research and The University of Helsinki, VEGF-C, described in Joukov et al., The EMBO Journal, 1996 15 290-298, and VEGF2, described in International Patent Application No. PCT/US94/05291 (WO 95/24473) by Human Genome Sciences, Inc. VEGF-B has closely similar angiogenic and other properties to those of VEGF, but is distributed and expressed in tissues differently from VEGF. In particular, VEGF-B is very strongly expressed in heart, and only weakly in lung, whereas the reverse is the case for VEGF. This suggests that VEGF and VEGF-B, despite the fact that they are co-expressed in many tissues, may have functional differences.
VEGF-B was isolated using a yeast co-hybrid interaction trap screening technique, screening for cellular proteins which might interact with cellular retinoic acid-binding protein type I (CRAB-I). Its isolation and characteristics are described in detail in PCT/US96/02597 and in Olofsson et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 1996 93 2576-2581.
VEGF-C was isolated from conditioned media of PC-3 prostate adenocarcinoma cell line (CRL1435) by screening for ability of the medium to produce tyrosine phosphorylation of the endothelial cell-specific receptor tyrosine kinase Flt-4, using cells transfected to express Flt-4. VEGF-C was purified using affinity chromatography with recombinant Flt-4, and was cloned from a PC-3 cDNA library. Its isolation and characteristics are described in detail in Joukov et al., The EMBO Journal, 1996 15 290-298.
VEGF2 was isolated from a highly tumorgenic, estrogen-independent human breast cancer cell line. While this molecule is stated to have about 22% homology to PDGF and 30% homology to VEGF, the method of isolation of the gene encoding VEGF2 was unclear, and no characterization of the biological activity was disclosed.
Vascular endothelial growth factors appear to act by binding to receptor tyrosine kinases of the PDGF-receptor family. Five endothelial cell-specific receptor tyrosine kinases have been identified, namely Flt-1 (VEGFR-1), KDR/Flk-1 (VEGFR-2), Flt-4 (VEGFR-3), Tie and Tek/Tie-2. All of these have the intrinsic tyrosine kinase activity which is necessary for signal transduction. The essential, specific role in vasculogenesis and angiogenesis of Flt-1, Flk-1, Tie and Tek/Tie-2 has been demonstrated by targeted mutations inactivating these receptors in mouse embryos. VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2 bind VEGF with high affinity, and VEGFR-1 also binds VEGF-B and placenta growth factor (PlGF). VEGF-C has been shown to be the ligand for Flt-4) VEGFR-3), and also activates VEGFR-2 (Joukov et al., 1996). A ligand for Tek/Tie-2 has been described (International Patent Application No. PCT/US95/12935 (WO 96/11269) by Regeneron Pharmaceuticals Inc); however, the ligand for Tie has not yet been identified.
The receptor Flt-4 is expressed in venous and lymphatic endothelia in the fetus; and predominantly in lymphatic endothelia in the adult (Kaipainen et al., Cancer Res., 1994 54 6571-6577; Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1995 92 3566-3570). It has been suggested that VEGF-C may have a primary function in lymphatic endothelium, and a secondary function in angiogenesis and permeability regulation which is shared with VEGF (Joukov et al., 1996).
We have now isolated human cDNA encoding a novel protein of the vascular endothelial growth factor family. The novel protein, designated VEGF-D, has structural similarities to other members of this family.